


Rose Tint My World

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be the best Halloween party ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tint My World

## Rose Tint My World

by Azrielle

<http://azrielle-jones.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Azrielle Jones   
October 2006  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I mean no harm. Rated: NC-17 

* * *

Clark stood, mouth agape and eyebrows high into his hair. 

"Lex." 

Lex was busy rifling through drawers and shelves in his closet. Searching. For what, Clark could only guess. And if it had anything to do with what he held in his hands - which he was sure it did - he didn't want to know. 

Which was a lie. Because he did. 

" _Lex_." He tried again, but again Lex couldn't hear him, or was ignoring him or- 

"Ah-ha!" The sound of triumph was muffled by the sheer distance between them. And the distance between Clark in the middle of Lex's bedroom and Lex in the back of his closet was great. 

Clark was becoming impatient. Lex had been back there for nearly fifteen minutes and he'd only popped out once to shove something into Clark's hands. He knew what that something was, of course. But he didn't know _why_ it was. 

Or why it was meant for _him_. 

" _Lex_!" He stalked over to the closet entrance. "I asked for help with a Halloween costume, not-" 

Suddenly, Lex was right there in front of him, a white box in his arms. 

"Not what, Clark?" He raised an eyebrow and carefully sidestepped Clark, making his way to the bed. 

Lex set the box on the bed and opened it, revealing a lot of who knows what. Just black. Lots of black. Then he turned, giving Clark his attention and a pointed look. Oh, right. 

"...not swimming lessons?" He couldn't even look at the fabric clenched in his fist, though why he was still holding it, he didn't know. 

Lex's mouth went from a smirk into a full grin, reminding Clark of time-lapse photography of flowers in bloom. 

"I _am_ helping, Clark. I've done all the work for you in fact." 

Clark's eyebrows rose even higher than before and he wondered if they were still on his head at all. 

"But. Isn't there ... there has to be-" 

"No, that's all you need. Trust me." The grin changed and Clark could have sworn Lex grew fangs. 

"And you'll be there? You promise?" 

The evil smile turned into a regular, Lex-like smile of reassurance. 

"Of course. It was my idea for the Talon to have a Halloween party. I put myself in charge. I'llbe there. Don't worry." 

Clark looked at the pair of briefs in his hand and decided that now was, in fact, a wonderful time to start worrying. 

* * *

"He's got it all taken care of." Clark tried to sound confident, even though he so was not. "I guess our costumes will go together. 

Chloe's eyes were bright and excited. Pete's were dark and highly suspicious. 

"I don't know, Clark. Lex Luthor picking your outfit doesn't seem like a great idea," Pete huffed, shaking his head at his lunch tray. 

"Are you kidding?" Chloe piped up. "Lex could've gotten a hold of anything! Sky's the limit!" She finished her soda and looked at Clark expectantly. He looked like he knew something she didn't. Which was not ok. 

"Have you seen it, Clark?" 

Clark ducked his head and stabbed a pale pea with his fork. 

"Um, no." It might not have been the dumbest thing to lie about, but it probably was. 

Chloe's eyes were twinkling now. She knew Clark's body language meant he was lying. About something _embarrassing_. This was going to be the best Halloween party ever. 

* * *

This was going to be the worst Halloween party ever.

Clark couldn't wear _this_. At least not out of the context of a costume party. 

Not _outside_. 

In _public_. 

He was going to wait until the party started, take _it_ to the Talon and change then. Not before. 

And if he was really lucky, he'd get hit by a truck filled with meteor rocks on the way. 

* * *

It was Saturday, October 31st, and The Talon was decorated to the nines. In the dim, colored light, Clark could see realistic cobwebs hanging from every corner and insects and animals tucked here and there. A fog machine swirled cool, moist air around his ankles and a strobe blinked erratically, giving the illusion of lightning. Clark didn't recognize the music but its lyrics were about Bella Lugosi and a bell tower. It was all pretty creepy.

The place was packed, costumed people filling nearly every usable square foot. Mostly kids their age, some in their twenties and a few older than that. There were monsters, vampires, robots, celebrities, and animals. And what looked to be a few hookers. But they probably weren't. 

Even in the midst of dozens of laughing and dancing people covered in plastic and cardboard, Clark was spotted the second he walked in the door. 

"Clark! You're late! It's after eleven and you aren't ready!" Chloe squawked, bounding over to him on high heeled shoes. She was decked out in glitter as a flapper girl.She grabbed his arm and man-handled him towards the restroom. 

"Get. Dressed!" With a final push and a Cheshire grin, Chloe shut the door, trapping him in the restroom with his fate. 

Dying of embarrassment couldn't be that bad, he thought. All the blood would just rush to his face and his head would explode. 

But when Clark turned around, he was greeted by a sight that caused the blood to rush _away_ from his face and race straight to his cock. Which might explode, but probably wouldn't kill him. 

Or maybe it would. 

**"LEX!?"**

Lex stood, one hand on the sink and leaning toward the mirror. He was carefully -and skillfully- applying heavy amounts of eyeliner. His pale torso was encased in a black leather corset. Clark's eyes followed the laces and eyelets down and promptly rolled back in his head. He realized that he was, in fact, going to die. 

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up, Clark." Lex continued to casually line his eyes in black before switching to paint his lips in glossy red, completely unaware of Clark's impending demise. 

"Guh!" Clark gurgled, finding it hard to stay upright and breathe and understand English. These symptoms were exacerbated when Lex straightened and turned to face him. 

He was stunning and frightening all at once. A black leather bondage fantasy Clark had never allowed himself to have. Feet in naughty heels. Legs lean and strong in silk stockings held up by clasps just below his- and _that_ was clad in sexy panties. The corset, cinched tight at the waist, rode up to show a glimpse of navel, the center ties drawn over cut abdominals. Naked shoulders with arms in long fingerless silk gloves. Full red lips. Those eyes lined with- 

If you were to ask Clark later what it was exactly that made him come in his pants in the restroom at the Talon, he might tell you it was a combination of things, really. Maybe something about being sixteen and perpetually horny. He might even say it was a dirty, sexy black leather incarnation of his boyfriend. But the thing that actually pushed him over the edge into the realm of mortification and uncomfortable pants was those eyes. Still Lex's, but... enhanced. And Lex plain, regular, or unsweetened was a strong and heady substance. 

So there really was no blaming Clark when he lunged for a stall and away from the onslaught on his eyes. 

Just as there was no blaming Lex for thinking Clark had just had a seizure. 

A second after Lex had turned from the mirror, Clark had moaned,fists clenchingand eyes rolling into his head. He then _flung_ himself into a stall and locked the door. Maybe it was food poisoning. 

"Clark? Are you alright? Did you drink the punch?" Lex's heels clacked on the linoleum as he neared the stall. Just seeing that tiny sliver of them under the door almost made Clark groan again. "I knew the punch was a bad idea. It's smoking for crissakes!" 

Clark did his best to tune out the words coming from those lips, the tiny squeak of the corset when Lex turned, the clacking heels. His best wasn't very good. There wasn't any toilet paper to in the stall, and that wasn't very good either. 

"Lex," He managed. "Could you... hand me some paper towels?" He needed to get cleaned up. And chill the hell out. Now. 

"...Sure, Clark." Lex click-clacked over the sink. There was a series of ripping sounds andhe click-clacked back toward Clark.Fingers with black nail polish reached over the door, offering a few lengths of brown paper. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" The concern was heavy in Lex's voice. 

Clark took the paper towels and undid his jeans. The fact that his pants were dirty and his costume was clean was not amusing to him. One bit. He didn't have a choice now. He wiped the mess off himself, making sure to get all of it. There was pretty much no room for error on this. Once he flushed the towels, he took a deep breath. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just-"Clark toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out of the soiled jeans and boxers. He sighed. "You made me come in my pants, Lex." He whined, removing his jacket and t-shirt. He fished his costume out of his backpack. Sliding into the briefs with a pained grimace, he wondered if his alien body had a self-destruct switch. 

"Jesus, Clark, are you serious?" Lex almost choked on a laugh. But, really, he needed to be sensitive. They'd only been in a relationship since the end of the summer, and their sexual activities had barely gone farther than heavy petting and blowjobs. Certainly nothing that involved make-up, leather and cross-dressing. 

"Yes, I'm serious! You could have warned me, you kinky bastard!" After shoving his dirty clothes and shoes into the backpack, Clark looked down at his almost naked self. It seemed there was still plenty of time to die of embarrassment. 

Lex went back to the mirror to make sure his make-up was perfect. He centered the pearls around his neck. Everything but the hair, he thought. But he never had liked wigs. He looked better without one anyways. Though maybe a bit like a lingerie mannequin. Hmm. 

"I gave you your costume four days ago, Clark. You knew we were going to be here together. You had no clue as to who I was going to be?" And it occurred to Lex then that Clark had _no idea_ who he or Lex were supposed to be. 

He smiled. If he had fangs, they would be gleaming dangerously. He heard a heavy sigh. 

"Lex, are you _sure_ there isn't more to it?" 

Lex moved away from the stall towards the sink, wanting to give Clark space in case he had another... episode. 

The lock clicked back and the door opened slowly. 

Lex's brain shut down. But that was ok since his body seemed to have a back up in its lower regions. 

Clark stepped out, tanned and god-like, head hung low and face bright with color. 

"I'm sure, Clark." 

Clark tucked his backpack under the sink and sheepishly closed the distance between them. Leaning into Lex, he ran a finger up the center ties of the corset and pressed a brief kiss to Lex's painted lips. He really didn't want to get excited again, but with Lex standing there _like that_ he couldn't refrain from touching him. 

Lex smiled at the tentative peck and kissed him again, tongue teasing Clark's lips. Clark moaned and pulled back. Lex nipped at his mouth once more before moving to re-touch his lipstick. 

With great and pained reluctance, Clark adjusted himself in his shorts and headed for the door. 

Compared to the fluorescent lighting of the restroom, the dimness of the rest of the Talon was a bit of a shock. As was the unnerving feeling Clark got when dozens of strangers stopped talking turned all at once to look at him. Less of a shock when wide eyes shifted from him to Lex. Because, well, Lex was hot. And in drag. Clark's face burned when a strobe went off nearby. Lex turned to him briefly and whispered, "Relax. You're perfect," before making his way through the crowd. 

* * *

Pete the pirate looked at Chloe and didn't know if he should hump her leg or run away. 

She buzzed around him, all rainbows and glitter and gold. Her blond hair bobbed under a sequined cloche hat, and her eyes sparkled, heavy with make-up. The shimmering dress made her bounce suggestively and Pete really didn't need that right now. What he needed was his best friend to keep him from doing something stupid. 

But when he finally spotted Clark in nothing but a shiny gold speedo, Pete decided that maybe his friend wasn't such a good judge of what was stupid and what was not. Especially when said friend was blushing and grinning and following closely behind Lex Luthor. Who looked like some kind of mannequin. 

Chloe's bouncing breasts were much more comforting now. 

* * *

Clark was grateful the crowd had - for the most part - diverted its attention from the two of them as he followed Lex to where his friends were. Lex didn't even notice. He was shifting his hips confidently, gracious host persona in full bloom. He said a couple "thanks for coming"s and "you look great"s to the few people he recognized, and just smiled at the shocked expressions everyone else wore. 

Lana, a Josie-style pussy cat, was sitting at the counter, tail dangling and looking cute as always. Chloe and Pete were dancing. Or Chloe was dancing _near_ Pete while Pete watched with wide eyes. Or eye, since one had a patch. Chloe beamed and bounced excitedly as they approached. 

"Clark! Lex! This is so cool! You guys look amazing!" She looked at the two of them like they were juicy steaks. "I can't wait till midnight!" 

Clark didn't think there would be more to the party than this. "What happens at midnight?" 

Chloe looked at Clark as if he'd just told her he was an alien. Then she saw Lex trying to hold back a grin. "He doesn't know?" Lex shrugged and shook his head. 

Lana's expression matched Chloe's. "Clark, it's been on the marquee on the front of the building for a week!" 

Now Clark was not only mostly naked, embarrassed and clueless, but he was apparently a blind moron as well. But really, he stopped looking at the marquee after it said "Free pick up line with every latte". 

"Lex thought it would be fun to have a midnight showing of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. I think it's a great idea since it's never played here before." 

"Which I'm sure most of the town would agree is a good thing." Lex smirked. Then he answered the question written in Clark's eyebrows. "Let's just say middle-aged, conservative farmers weren't the film's intended demographic." 

"I've heard some pretty wild stories from some friends of mine in Metropolis," Chloe recounted exploits of her friends and the abuse of various fruits. Lana joined Clark in a blush. Lex was nodding and Pete had wide... eye again. 

"Needless to say," Lex pulled a wry face. "None of those extracurricular activities will be taking place tonight. I think simply showing the film will be enough." He sent a sexy smile Clark's way. "At least until next year." 

And Clark couldn't believe it. Lex. Winked. That alone made his cock twitch. "The three of you really great, by the way." He got two grateful "thank you"s and one awkward "thanks" in return. 

Lex turned back again and not-so-subtly raked his eyes up and down Clark again. His gaze lingered on the gold shorts and the curve of that perfect ass, before sliding up cut abs to those plump, cocksucker lips. Lex looked ravenous. 

If the others noticed this -which they did- they were good at pretending otherwise. Except for Pete who cleared his throat loudly. Chloe rolled her eyes and steered him over to get some punch. Lana managed an apologetic expression and followed Chloe. 

"Clark," Lex spoke suddenly, eyes shiny with an idea. "Would you like to see the projectionist's booth?" 

That sounded like somewhere they could be alone. And any place like that was exactly where Clark wanted to be. He nodded. 

* * *

The projectionist's booth was actually a good sized room. It only seemed smaller due to the amount of space the movie house projector required. Not at all like the one he'd borrowed for Lana's birthday party. 

"Wow." Everything in the room seemed highly complicated to Clark. "How..." 

Lex grinned, red lips spread wide, and Clark knew he was about to launch into lecture mode. 

"I'll show you." His hips swayed and his ankles lifted those heels just so as he moved towards a set of round metal shelves. "This is the film," He gestured to a large circle of wound film about three feet wide on the bottom tier. "It has to be fed through these pulleys and over to the projector." Lex bent down and removed a metal ring from the center of the film. He then put the ring on the top shelf and secured it in place. "This is where the film will go when it's done." He bent over again -Clark was _really_ enjoying demonstration- and retrieved the end of the strip from the center and wound it up and around a series of pulleys. 

Watching Lex bend and turn and twist made Clark's shorts tighter by the second. It was like a bizarre burlesque show just for him. Lex maneuvered the filmstrip with precise fingers. Clark knew first hand what those fingers were capable of. Speaking of capable. 

"How do you know how to do this?" Lex knew a lot of things about a lot of things, but this was pretty random. He stretched up, the corset shifting just a fraction, and guided the film though another pulley above their heads. 

"I had a friend in college that worked at an old art house theater. It played foreign films, mostly." He paused. "We'd hang out in the booth while the movies played. Joke around. Act our age. It was one of the few times during that part of my life that I was happy. " He brought the strip to the projector itself, weaving it into more hooks and clasps and wheels. "I found it too interesting _not_ to learn more about it." Lex flashed Clark a you-know-me smile. 

"Here's the tricky part: the film has to be in here just right. Too tight and it'll break. Too loose and it'll get tangled and cause a huge mess." He bit his lip slightly and situated the strip until it was to his liking, then adjusted a knob on the side. "This centers the film in the frame. The audience gets pissed if it's not perfect." 

Clark wondered if Lex knew about that first-hand. Then he wondered what those silk-covered legs would feel like wrapped tight around his waist. Mmm. Did Lex even remember how he was dressed? How could he be so relaxed and poised and _not falling over_ in those heels? Clark loved those heels. So did his cock. 

Lex strolled to the other side of the room, ducking under loops of film and side-stepping the projector. He clipped the end of the strip into the ring on the top shelf, securing it in place. 

"This over here controls the sound." Lex moved to stand in front of a large, black tower and flipped series of switches from the top all the way down. Which required more bending over. Which meant Clark got to see more of that tight ass. He and his cock really were having a great time. 

"And that's about it. Minus a few last-minute things, it's ready to go." Lex said, straightening up. Turning, he caught the salacious -and slightly guilty- look on Clark's face. "You really like this outfit, don't you?" Clark swallowed and nodded emphatically. "I have to admit I'm rather fond of yours as well." 

Clark felt lightheaded when Lex stepped close, heat radiating off him in waves. Lex leaned in, breathing moist air against Clark's ear, causing a violent shiver. He laughed softly and pulled back to look at Clark's flushed face. The heels made the two of them the same height, which was a secret thrill for Lex. 

"I think you're really going to enjoy tonight, Clark." Lex murmured, his cherry lips getting closer to Clark's by the second. 

"Me too." Clark seized those teasing leather-covered hips and pulled Lex against him. 

"You're lucky I spent extra money on long-lasting lipstick." Lex sighed, biting at Clark's lower lip. 

"No more talking." Clark growled against Lex's mouth, and while it was great for talking, it was _made_ for kissing. Petal soft lips opened, and a hot, sweet tongue came to greet his. Clark dove in hungrily, pushing, pulling, _tasting_ Lex. 

Clark moaned and ran his fingers slowly up the back of Lex's corset. It was soft and warm, molded completely to the lithe body. Again, still Lex, but enhanced. He moaned again when his hands traveled south and cupped that flawless ass. The firm cheeks fit perfectly, like his palms and Lex's ass came as a set. 

Lex flattened his own hands against Clark's broad chest, smoothing up over peaked nipples before sliding down. Clark's abs tensed at the touch, squeezing Lex's ass in response. Lex sighed into Clark as their cocks pressed together. He groaned and gripped Clark's hips for balance before pulling away from the kiss. 

Clark whimpered at both the loss of contact and the sight of Lex dropping to his knees. He wondered if super speed was contagious because the next thing he knew, the briefs were pushed down and his cock was in Lex's throat. 

"Lex! _God_!" Lex's smooth head bobbed almost painfully fast, cheeks hollowed and tongue painting white-hot lines of electricity on the sensitive skin. 

"Shit, Lex," Clark gasped and held onto Lex's shoulders for stability. His eyes rolled when Lex hummed around him. 

"Ohh fuck. Ohh shit. Lex. Fuck!" Clark panted heavily. He stopped breathing altogether when he looked down at those swollen red lips sliding back and forth on his cock. 

Lex opened his painted eyes and looked up. 

Clark came instantly. 

And it was so sudden and intense that it was almost more painful then pleasurable. Almost. 

Lex swallowed hungrily, making a dirty and contented sound. 

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Lex." The words were forced out between near-sobbing breaths. 

Lex pulled off slowly and stood up, still holding onto Clark for support. He kissed Clark lazily and pulled the briefs back up. Clark started to reach for him but Lex caught his hands. 

"Not enough time. Have to start the movie soon." Clark sighed and nodded. His hands wandered up the corset instead, fingers bumping along the boning. The feel of ribs expanding beneath the leather was amazing. Clark could feel him up like this all day long. His hands drifted down and rested around Lex's middle. 

" _Wow_." Clark breathed. "Your waist is tiny!" Lex had to laugh at the awed voice. 

"Clark, if I'd known you'd be so into this, I would have worn it a long time ago. Believe me." Clark thought of his new favorite Lex-cessory gathering dust in the closet all this time. He frowned. But then Lex kissed him again. "Now. Go find your friends and save me a seat. I'll join you once the movie gets started." 

Clark wondered how Lex could be so calm and business-like with a hard-on. _He_ could barely think when Lex was hard. 

Clark was reluctant to move away, and the sudden coolness of the air made him remember why he wasn't looking forward to going back out there. But then again, the theater would be dark and he _did_ want to see the movie everyone was fussing about. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

Lex started backing him toward the door and Clark put on his puppy face. "Maybe there could be...an intermission?" And he was _not_ above batting eyelashes to get his way. 

Lex's eyes gleamed as he opened the door, pushing Clark into the hallway with one last kiss. 

"I was planning on it, Clark." 

* * *

Chloe was having a great time bugging Pete. He still couldn't admit that he wanted to see the movie. Even after _Lana_ confessed to having seen it twice. 

"Come on, Pete. You know you're gonna love it!" She poked him in the ribs and teased, "Its sex-y!" She drew the word out and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Pete laughed but remained unmoved. "I still don't know why you think a guy, like _Lex_ , cross-dressing is sexy." 

Clark chose that exact moment to join his friends in the theater. He had a habit of entering in the middle of a conversation. And he was curious as to where this one was going. 

"Who thinks Lex is sexy?" His eyebrows raised themselves towards Chloe. 

"Me." The grin took up most of her face. Then she frowned at Pete. "Not Pete." She smiled again and narrowed her eyes Lana. "Maybe Lana." Chloe turned back to Clark, eyes mischievous. " _You_." 

Clark's face turned his default shade of pink. He shouldn't have asked. He just wasn't quite comfortable discussing his sex life with them yet. "Chloe, I really don't -" 

"Oh, Clark, get over it!" Chloe snorted good-naturedly. "You guys have been together since summer. We're used to it." She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the seat next to her. Then she leaned over and whispered. "And I know that with a hot boyfriend like that, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him either." She bit her lip and Clark's face went from pink to red. Then she frowned. "Where _have_ you been all this time?" 

Clark couldn't stop the smile before it spread allover his face. He did try though. "Lex had to get the movie ready and he showed me the projection room-" 

"Clark, you dog!" Chloe smacked his arm. Lana leaned closer. Pete pretended to be interested in other people's costumes. 

"Really, it wasn't... like that -" He started stammering half-heartedly, but stopped under Chloe's murderous gaze. "Ok. Fine. It was totally like that." She was smiling again. "Happy?" 

"Yes." She pushed his shoulder playfully. "And completely jealous!" 

"I didn't think you were the jealous type, Chloe." Clark teased. 

"Yeah, and I didn't think you were a total slut." Chloe tease was almost like a dare. 

"I'll show _you_ slut -" Did he really just say that? What did that even mean? "Wait. That's not -" But it didn't matter because all four of them were laughing until their eyes watered. 

Lucky for Clark, he didn't have to explain anything, and the lights went down in the auditorium. 

The screen was blank at first, then it went black, crackling and shifting. And then. 

Lips. 

And they were singing to him. And maybe partially hypnotizing him as well. Because until he felt a hand on his knee, Clark hadn't noticed Lex was there at all. And as amazing and wonderful and sexy and Lex was, he couldn't take his eyes off those lips. It was strange, disturbing and erotic and not even past the opening credits. 

He couldn't say for sure, but Clark had a feeling this would be the best movie ever. 

* * *

Too bad he could only sit through three-quarters of it before yanking Lex out of his seat and up the aisle. 

To his credit, Lex only stumbled once. And only a bit. 

They were through the doors and around the corner before Lex had to ask. 

"Clark, what -" But then he was being pulled into the projection room. 

It was dark except for the flickering of the film. The projector whirred like a muted machine gun and the tiers of film squeaked, ribbons of filmstrip shifting through various mechanical parts. The movie's audio track was tinny and distorted. 

Lex found himself slammed against the wall with Clark's thigh between his legs before he even knew what was happening. 

" _You. Kinky. Bastard._ " Was hissed into his ear and then he was being kissed. Hard. And it felt more like being eaten alive than anything. And it would have been frightening, had it not been Clark. 

Lex's lips were bruised and abused and his normally dominant tongue was definitely _taking_ orders this time. He inhaled harshly through his nose when Clark's thigh started to move, and decided he really didn't mind. 

Big, possessive hands roamed all over Lex's torso. Strong fingers caught on laces and eyelets then squeezed around his narrowed waist and lifted. Lex gasped into Clark's mouth as he was raised off his feet. He wrapped his legs around Clark's waist and hooked his ankles together. The friction against his cock was fantastic. 

Clark started rocking against Lex and couldn't remember a time he'd been this turned on. The movie had teased him with flesh and innuendo until he couldn't take it anymore. His blood was boiling, his cock was throbbing and he was surprised something like nuclear-bomb-vision hadn't kicked in. 

He groaned at the cool slide of the silk stockings as they rubbed and tightened around him. Better than he imagined. And he had a _really_ good imagination. Then there were fingers sliding into his hair and he broke away from Lex's mouth with a full body shudder. 

Lex panted as Clark licked a scalding stripe up from his collar bone. Wet, sucking kisses were pressed to his jaw and under his ear. His hands slipped on the broad, sweat slicked back. But they didn't even need the leverage since Clark was holding him up effortlessly. 

Having a super hot alien boyfriend was the _best_. 

" _Clark_ ," Lex's head hit the wall as Clark thrust up suddenly at the sound of his broken voice. Clark pulled off of the enormous welt he'd been making on Lex's throat and swallowed hard at the look in those eyes. 

"Clark, I want you to fuck me," Whispered with those obscene, wet, swollen lips. Clark jerked again, the laces on the corset scraping the wall and Lex's fingers tightening in his hair. 

"Say it." Clark murmured back roughly. 

"Fuck me." The automatic reply. It caused another thrust, but. 

"No, not that." Clark's mouth was back on his, giving Lex time to think. As much as one could in under such circumstances. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Lex pushed away, freed his ankles and slowly lowered his feet to the floor. His fingers dipped into those shiny gold briefs and began to push them down. 

"Touch-a... touch-a... touch-a... _touch me_ ," Not sung but softly demanded and Clark moaned loudly, twitching against his hands. Lex pushed the briefs down the rest of the way and Clark stepped out of them eagerly. 

Lex grinned and unclipped the garters. The stockings stayed on, tight to his thighs as he lowered the panties. "I wanna be _dirty_ ," He shimmied out and kicked them off. Clark licked his lips at the sight of Lex's hard cock framed by the black leather. 

Reaching down the front of the corset with two fingers, Lex pulled out a small packet of lube. Clark watched, eyes half-lidded and dark. Lex tore off the corner, coated his fingers and took Clark's hot length in hand. He jacked slowly, spreading the lube on thick and evenly. Satisfied, Lex dropped the packet and put his arms back around Clark's neck. 

"Thrill me. Chill me. _Fulfill me_." Lex lifted his right leg to climb Mount Clark again, but Clark put a hand under his knee and pushed back until he was flush against the wall again. 

For a few long moments, naked and sweating, harder than he'd ever been, Clark could only stare. Lex was aching, eyes glazed, licking red lips in antici...pation. The most beautiful thing Clark had ever seen. The corset shifted up and down with the quick, shallow breaths. And that perfect cock stood out from ginger curls and curved up to paint a wet stripe on the leather. Left foot on the floor, right silk-covered knee in Clark's firm hand, spread open for him like a pornographic buffet. God. 

Clark snapped out of it and surged forward, mouth against Lex's, pressing him into the wall with an urgent kiss. Their cocks jumped as they slid together, slick from the lube. 

"Clark," Lex choked. His eyes burned from sweat and make-up, his lungs burned from not being able to breathe and his legs burned from the stretch of the position. His entire body was on fire. 

Nothing had ever felt better. Until. 

Clark raised the knee in his hand higher and pressed in close, cock in his other hand, nudging now just behind Lex's balls. There was a blunt pressure that was awkward at first. Then Clark pushed Lex's whole body upwards and lined himself up. He eased back slightly and Lex slid down onto him. 

"Jesus, Clark!" Lex grabbed a handful of Clark's hair. He needed to move, needed more but couldn't get anywhere. Then his raised knee slipped into the crook of Clark's elbow and- 

"Mother _fucker_!" All the way up and in and tight around Clark and the highlight of his goddamned life. Right there. 

Clark whimpered low in his throat and shut his eyes tightly. Mouth slack and nostrils flaring, he wound his right arm around Lex's neck and started to move. 

"Oh fuck, Clark," Lex tugged hard on that ebony hair while clawing at Clark's back again. 

Up. Down. 

Up. Down. 

Barely leaving Lex's body at all but hitting his prostate nearly every time. 

Clark dove in for more wet, gasping kisses that Lex really couldn't handle because he really couldn't _breathe_. But then the thrusts sped up just a fraction, and he really didn't care anymore. 

Lex leaned his head back against the wall and witnessed the total bliss on Clark's face. Brows together, eyes shut, mouth open. Absolutely divine. Except. 

"Look at me, Clark." He panted, tugging on the damp hair. 

"Can't." The word a harsh sigh. "Too. Perfect." He was biting his lower lip now and increasing the tempo. 

Up down. Up down. 

"Look. At. Me. Clark." The hand on Clark's glistening back raked down slowly to grab onto his ass. 

Clark's eyes flew open. "Oh fuck." His hips jerked, breaking the rhythm but sending a direct hit to Lex's prostate. White, blinding heat raced up Lex's spine and his head banged the wall hard. 

"God, Clark! Again." Clark kept his eyes on Lex and repeated the sharp movement. Lex threw his head back with another bang. 

" _Again_." Clark put his hand behind Lex this time and drove home hard. 

" _Clark_!" And Lex came hard. Harder than he could remember. Long, shuddering, nearly painful bursts between them. He clung to Clark, breathing desperately against his open mouth. Hanging on as the thrusts continued and became erratic, twinges of pleasure still rushing through him. 

"Oh shit, Lex. Oh Fuck!" His chant rose in pitch and urgency, quickly becoming just Lex's name repeated over and over. 

Tears squeezed from the corners of his eyes and he sealed his mouth to Lex's for one last thrust. 

And there it was. _This_ was best moment of Lex's life. Better than being brought back from the dead. Because now Clark was dying, just a little. Drowning in ecstasy because of him. Breaking and shattering and the face of God himself couldn't be more perfect. 

Sharp, bright, electric currents shot through Clark's body. He tore his mouth from Lex's with a broken, choking sound. He held onto the upstroke of that last thrust, jerking against Lex, quaking in aftershocks. 

Long moments later, he finally eased down, catching his breath. Lex let out a hiss when Clark pulled out and slowly lowered his leg. 

"Sor -" Lex silenced the unnecessary apology with an exhausted kiss. He hummed when Clark started to rub his thumb in apologetic circles on his hip instead. 

Lex smiled. His face hurt from all the smiling he'd done tonight. Hell. His entire body hurt. 

He couldn't remember being happier. 

Clark kissed him again, so gently this time he wondered if it was the same Clark that had just fucked him hard against a wall not a minute ago. 

"Lex?" The questions. Same Clark. 

"Yes?" Lex sighed and wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, leaning his weight against the solid body. 

"Why Rocky? I mean, I think I'm definitely more like Brad." 

Lex chuckled. "Clark, you're beautiful. I can't imagine you in an ugly, ill-fitting suit and glasses," He pulled his head up and kissed Clark. "And you were _made_ for _me_." 

Another kiss. 

One more. 

Breathing returning to normal and the sweat cooling on their bodies, Clark leaned his forehead against Lex's. He was petting the corset again absently when Lex cleared his throat lightly. 

"So, Clark. What did you think of your first time?" 

"Oh, wow. It was great! Those lips in the beginning. The time warp, and Meatloaf, he was awesome. And the complicated love...square? But I guess I really can't say, since we missed the ending." 

Which they had. The film had since run through to completion, and was now wound up on the top tier with one end hanging loose. Lex hadn't even noticed. And he was good at noticing. Speaking of which. 

"I wasn't talking about the movie, Clark. I was talking about the sex." 

Clark leaned back, looking confused at first. His eyes went huge as the recognition spread across his face. 

"Oh my god, Lex! I didn't even notice. I wasn't thinking about that at all. All I could think about was..." Lex quirked an eyebrow. "You." 

Clark Kent. 

Too busy having sex to remember he was a virgin. 

"Um. To answer your question, though, I'm pretty sure it was incredible. Amazing. The best ever." Clark's smile left little room for anything else on his face. "But I _would_ like to see the end of the movie." 

"It's already in the DVD player in my bedroom." 

"You really did plan _all_ of this didn't you?" 

There was something to be said for being prepared. 

"Of course, Clark." The evil grin again. "In fact," Lex fingered the corset's laces briefly. "I may have one of these... in your size." He blinked coyly. 

Clark laughed. "You really are -" 

"A kinky bastard?" 

Clark laughed again and smacked his arm lightly. 

"I was going to say 'the best boyfriend ever', but yours works too." 

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

"Hey, Lex. We missed the ending. Again." Clark rolled off Lex and stretched out beside him. 

"So we did, Clark." Lex moved over and rested his head on Clark's chest. 

"Can we watch it again?" 

* * *

Lex and Clark watched _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ five times that Halloween weekend. 

Clark didn't see the ending once. 


End file.
